


Help!

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Sibling Bonding, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alec is in desperate need of Isabelle’s help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Isabelle was sitting in the kitchen eating her cereal, Fruit Loops, when her big brother came running into the kitchen. Isabelle quickly noticed that Alec was holding his neck in an awkward way. 

“Isabelle, I need your help.” Alec cried. 

Isabelle took a bite of cereal then asked, “What’s wrong with your neck?” Alec removed his hand and there on his neck was a dark purple hickey. “Alec, is that a hickey?” Isabelle giggled. 

“Can you help me or should I go ask Jace?” Alec wined. 

“I can, but I don’t know how to get rid of a hickey.” Isabelle confessed.

“You’ve never had a hickey?” Alec asked. Isabelle could tell he was shocked. 

“No, I have. I just have never been dumb enough to let a guy leave it on my neck. If they want to leave a hickey they have to leave it on my boo-”

“Nope.” Alec cut her off, “Too much information. Way too much.” 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, “I don’t have to help you.” 

“Please.” Alec begged.

“Okay, but only because you’re pathetic.” Isabelle tells him. “I think Aline old me that putting a cold spoon on it will make it fade and then I can just cover it with makeup.” Isabelle grabbed a spoon. “I going to make this cold and you can go hide in my room. I’ll be there in a minute.” Isabell instructs him. 

Alec obeys will no complaint. Isabelle runs the spoon under the sink which is running the coldest water it can. After five minutes Isabelle goes to her room. She quickly shuts the door. Alec takes the spoon from her. “How long am I supposed to keep this on my neck?”

“I don’t know. Maybe like half an hour.” Isabelle suggests. 

Half an hour later Alec takes the spoon off. Isabelle sees the hickey has started to fade. “Okay, I think I can cover it completely with makeup.”   
“Oh, good.” Alec let’s out a sigh of  relief. 

Isabelle worked her magic and five minutes later the hickey was gone. “And you’re all good.” 

Alec went and looked in her mirror. “Thanks, Izzy. You’re a miracle worker!” He runs over and hugs her.

Isabelle smiles into the hug, “No problem big brother.”


End file.
